


Jekian Root

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Sex Pollen, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose refuse any form of payment after saving yet another planet from hostile takeover, the prince of the land decides to make sure they have a good night. Established relationship aphrodisiac fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> This is for my amazing best friend Britt! I've been working on this in every spare moment since last Monday, so I hope it makes you smile a little! I hope you have the best day. You deserve it. Thanks to Heidi for the beta work on this!

“These might be the friendliest people we’ve ever saved,” Rose says as they collapse into their chairs at the massive table in the corner of the ballroom. They’ve been given honorary seats right next to the head of the table, where the Royal Family will sit once the feast begins. Both exhausted from the day they’ve had, the Doctor and Rose opted to skip out on the dancing tonight.

“Oh, I dunno… Remember the ones on Skepter IV?” the Doctor says, giving Rose a cheeky smile. She laughs, shaking her head.

“I don’t think trying to marry each of us off to the king’s sons makes them the friendliest,” she says. She reaches over and laces their fingers together, and all the lingering anxiety from the day melts away from him. Today has been one of those days where he just can’t wait to get her back to the TARDIS so they can share a nice, hot bath and get to bed. 

“I suppose they did lock us in a dungeon until we agreed to the marriages, didn’t they?” he says, chuckling at the memory. They’d eventually decided to play along, pledging to marry the two sons only to escape quite literally at the last minute. On Skepter IV (and every other Skepter, in fact), the tradition is to marry royal twins in one big ceremony. They played the long game, going along with the planning and lulling everyone into a false sense of security. After about a week, it was time for the big day. Just as they were getting to the “I do” part of the ceremony, the Doctor signaled Rose. They broke away from their respective princes and ran full-out down the aisle, clutching each other’s hands and laughing madly the whole way. When they finally got back to the TARDIS, they spent a couple of days in the vortex, making up for their week of not sharing a room. 

He shifts in his seat, his blood warming as memories of those few days swirl through his mind. He rubs his thumb along her pointer finger. Rose looks over at him and arches an eyebrow. A flush creeps up his neck when he realizes he’s been accidentally projecting his feelings to her. Their telepathic connection is still so new, and they instinctively open a thread whenever they have extended skin-to-skin contact. 

Rose smirks, and he feels her arousal sneaking through their connection as well. He can’t help but wonder if she’s reliving the same memories as him. 

Just as he starts to ask her if she wants to ditch the thanks-for-saving-the-world party, the prince flounces into his seat across from them. He grins charmingly, flashing all of his pearly teeth. Rose returns the smile, and the Doctor scoots his chair closer to her, unlacing their fingers so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders. Rose settles against him, resting a hand in the middle of his hearts. He holds back a smug smile and turns back to the prince. The prince is around Rose’s age, maybe a couple years younger. He’s got smooth, dark skin, a square jaw, and a blinding smile. A pretty boy if there ever was one. If the Doctor wasn’t absolutely sure of Rose’s feelings about himself, he might be worried about what she thought of the man. As it is, he can’t help but pull her a little tighter against his side.

“Are you quite sure you won’t allow my family to repay you for all you’ve done for our people?” Prince Jucar asks, grin still on his face. His accent reminds the Doctor of a South African accent from Rose’s time period on Earth. The Doctor sighs, shaking his head once again.

“Trust me, Your Highness,” Rose breaks in, smiling at the young alien. “The Doctor and I handle this sort of thing all the time. We don’t do it for rewards or payment or anythin’. It’s just… what we do.”

The Doctor nods. “Thank you for your generosity. Really, this ball and feast are more than enough payment.”

“Well,” Prince Jucar says, holding his hands up in surrender, “if you’re sure.”

“We are,” the Doctor insists. 

The prince gives them a hard stare for a moment, his eyes roaming across them and lingering on the arm the Doctor has around Rose. Then, he shrugs and laughs good-naturedly. A young woman slips up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. She leans down to whisper something in his ear, and the prince gracefully stands and follows her out to the dance floor. 

“That was weird, huh?” the Doctor says, arching an eyebrow. Rose looks up at him and nods, biting her bottom lip.

“You don’t think they want to marry you off to their prince as a payment too, do you?” she asks, her fingers flexing against his chest. The Doctor thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nah,” he says, “what are the odds of that happening twice in one month?”

Rose laughs. “Well, if it could happen to anyone, it would be us.”

__________

The party around them slows as people filter from the dance floor to the tables and settle down for the feast. Soon, butlers bring in an obscene amount of food and wine. They serve food onto everyone’s plates and leave the dishes in a line along the middle of the table. When the hustle and bustle dies down, King Braken stands, raising his goblet. Everyone at the table follows his example, thrusting their goblets high into the air, the Doctor and Rose included. The king smiles jovially and gives a loud laugh, his round belly bouncing with amusement beneath his royal purple robes. The Doctor can’t help but smile along with him. Rose was right; these people are infectiously friendly. He wonders briefly whether she might like to return here one day for a more luxurious visit (as opposed to the stressful day of saving Prince Jucar from assassination and sending off hostile alien invaders). He happens to know they have some lovely natural hot springs here, and he’s certain the Royal Family would be thrilled to treat them to a day of rest and relaxation. 

“My lovely people,” the king begins, “thank you so much for joining us all tonight. We are here to honor the brave and noble Doctor and Rose Tyler. Without them, today would be a day of great mourning. It is thanks to them that my son, Prince Jucar, is still sitting with us today. They managed to send away the Yexly invaders and stop them from toppling over the world we know and love. To the Doctor and Rose Tyler!”

The room echoes the salutation joyfully, and everyone takes a long sip of wine. After a moment of silence, a chant breaks out across the room. 

“Speech, speech, speech,” the people cry, all looking to Rose. The Doctor can’t help the rush of pride he feels when he remembers how Rose had so brilliantly convinced the Yexly to spare Jucar’s life and leave this planet in peace. He couldn’t have done a better job himself, he knows. To be fair, he didn’t have much of a chance to talk the Yexly down. He had gotten knocked out and imprisoned in their ship just as things started to get really dicey. In fact, Rose had saved him as well. That’s his Rose. 

She looks to him, anxiety evident in her eyes. He grips her hand and sends her feelings of reassurance and pride, allowing her to draw strength from him. She takes a deep breath, sending gratitude back to him before she stands. 

“Um… It’s been great bein’ here an’ helpin’ you all out. You really are some of the friendliest people we’ve ever come across, and trust me, we’ve met lots of people.” She laughs, a short, awkward sound. “Anyway, thank you for your hospitality, an’ for throwin’ this ball just for me an’ the Doctor.”

She clears her throat and sits back down quickly, a bright blush staining her cheeks. The Doctor leans over, and presses his lips to her overheated skin, sending her more feelings of pride. Rose rolls her eyes, but can’t hold back a smile.

“And you, Doctor,” the king says, gesturing to him with his goblet. “Would you like to say a few words?”

“Oh, no,” the Doctor says with a shake of his head. “Rose did everything today, really. I got saved by her myself.”

Rose pinches his thigh under the table, and he yelps, his leg jerking away from her. She mutters under her breath about fairness and speeches until the king clears his throat to settle the room. 

“Then let us eat,” he says, spreading his arms open wide. Gradually, the room fills with of the sound of clanking silverware and laughter. The Doctor and Rose tuck into their plates with relish. Neither of them has eaten since they left the TARDIS this morning, and they’re absolutely famished. 

__________

The courses fly by and, before they know it, they’ve put away dessert. People start drifting from the table back to the dance floor, or out of the hall entirely. The Doctor notices a pleasant, tingling warmth spreading through his chest downward. He doesn’t remember the last time a meal made him feel quite so… good. They must have been properly starving. Rose shifts restlessly in her seat next to him, and he sees her rubbing her thighs together. He bites his lip at the thought, wondering exactly what is going through Rose’s mind. Without thinking about it, his hand wanders to her knee, which is just exposed from the way her dress has ridden up from her fidgeting. She gasps when his skin touches hers, her gaze flying to meet his. 

“Doctor,” she rasps, her hand covering his. “D’you maybe want to –?”

“Get out of here?” he breaks in, fingers clenching around her knee. “Yes. That sounds like a brilliant plan, Rose.”

His trousers are starting to feel tighter. His blood isn’t just tingling anymore, it’s boiling. If he doesn’t get Rose back to the TARDIS _right now_ he doesn’t think either of them will survive. Their connection has been blown wide open – which always happens when they’re both experiencing strong feelings, especially about each other. He can feel every emotion Rose is feeling, they flow freely, uninhibited. The arousal searing through her veins runs straight into his, stoking the fire that’s already burning brightly. 

He reaches out, cupping her cheek in one large palm. Her skin is hot, cheeks flushed. He tugs her closer and she comes willingly, her eyes locked on his lips. Just before their mouths meet, someone sits down heavily beside them and clears their throat. The Doctor is jerked out of the haze of arousal, his head clearing for the first time since they finished their meal. He pulls back from Rose and a blush spreads up his neck and fills his cheeks. Sure, they’ve had their share of… public-ish encounters, but they’ve never full-on snogged in a party full of people. He swallows hard and pulls his other hand away (which had somehow wandered from Rose’s knee up her inner thigh without him even noticing) and shoves it in his pocket. He attempts to force his growing erection down by reverting his blood flow, but he can’t seem to get it to work properly. Instead, when he glances at Rose to check on her, he hardens even further. He leans forward, intent once again on pressing his lips to hers when the person beside him taps him on the shoulder.

“Doctor?” asks a familiar voice. The Doctor gasps, sitting ramrod straight. He turns towards the voice and finds Prince Jucar sitting beside him, that wide, charming smile back on his face.

“Yes, Your Highness?” he says, his voice a little higher than normal.

“I see my gift seems to be working,” he says, delighted. “I wasn’t sure, since you two aren’t from here.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose says, leaning around the Doctor to look at Jucar. “Your gift?”

“Jekian root,” the Doctor whispers, suddenly realizing what’s happened to the two of them. It’s so potent that he hadn’t even noticed anything was going on, what with his entire brain function being taken up by Rose. _Rose_ … Before his mind can spiral back into an aroused mess, Jucar speaks up again.

“Exactly! You know your stuff, Doctor,” Jucar says, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Why?” the Doctor demands, twisting so that he can completely shield Rose from the prince. “Why would you drug us after we helped save your life?”

“Drug us?” Rose asks. She places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, squeezing hard. “What the hell is goin’ on here?”

Rose’s raised voice attracts the attention of those around them, the king included. He bustles over, concern written all over his face. 

“What seems to be the problem?” King Braken asks, placing a gentle hand on both the Doctor and Rose’s shoulders. The Doctor tenses beneath his touch, readying to grab Rose’s hand and get out of here at a moment’s notice.

“Father,” the price says, anxiety crossing his face for the first time. “I merely gave the Doctor and Rose the gift you and I discussed.”

“So you’re in on it, then?” Rose says, jerking away from the king. “Drugging me an’ the Doctor… What for?” 

“Drugged you? Jucar, what have you done?” the king roars, rounding on his son. Jucar cowers before his father, shrinking down in his seat. 

“I – I – I didn’t drug them, Father! I didn’t mean to harm anyone! You and I discussed – I thought it was okay,” he stammers, looking wildly from his father to the Doctor and Rose. 

“You were meant to _ask_ them if it was something they’d enjoy, Jucar!” The King’s face is flushed bright red as he turns to the Doctor and Rose. “I am so, so sorry for what my son has done. He and I discussed offering you the Jekian root as a gift, _not_ slipping it into your dinner.”

“They wouldn’t accept any of our gifts,” Jucar says meekly. “I only wanted them to have a nice night.”

“It seems my son has much to learn about what an appropriate surprise is,” the king growls. 

“Doctor, please,” Rose says right in his ear. The way her breath brushes over his skin makes his head spin, but he forces himself to stay as focused as possible. He realizes that she must be terrified and confused.

“The Jekian root is a very powerful aphrodisiac,” the Doctor explains in a low voice. Rose’s fingertips trail down his thigh, trying very hard to distract him, though he knows she doesn’t mean to. “It seems Prince Jucar put some in our meal.”

“An aphrodisiac?” Rose says, confused. “Why would he give us somethin’ like that?”

“To be perfectly fair to the prince,” the Doctor says, “it’s a customary gift in their culture. They often give it to newlyweds to use on their honeymoons.” 

“It’s true,” the king says. His face is contorted in guilt. “My son meant no harm, he truly only wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for our people. We have the antidote, however. I’ll have someone fetch it immediately.”

“Well…” Rose says, scratching her nails lightly down his clothed thigh. “We wouldn’t want to be rude, would we? I mean, it isn’t hurting us.”

The Doctor clears his throat, considering her words for a moment. “I suppose not.”

“Do you think we could get a ride back to our ship?” Rose asks the king, though her eyes don’t leave the Doctor. She bites her bottom lip hard, and the Doctor groans. All he wants is to take that lush lip between his own teeth. Now that he’s no longer concerned that he and Rose are in danger, he knows neither of them will be able to combat the effects of the root any longer. 

“Of course! Jucar,” the king says, glancing at his son. Jucar gets up immediately and rushes to retrieve the chauffeur. “You two can go straight to the car if you like.” 

Without another word, they both get up and run towards the garage where the car is waiting.

__________

“We should’ve parked closer,” Rose moans as she settles down on his lap. She grinds down and they both gasp as his hard length rubs against her. He can feel the heat of her through the fabrics of her knickers and his trousers and pants. He moans low in his throat when he realizes she might be wet enough to make a mark on his trousers already. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. He leans up and sucks hard on her throat. His hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her harder down against him.

“Yes,” she hisses, turning her head to give him better access. He takes advantage of it, kissing and nipping his way up to her jaw. She rakes her fingers through his hair, tugging on it when she gets to the back of his head. 

His right hand leaves her hip and he manages to slide it between their bodies. His fingers find her knickers easily, and he moans when he feels how drenched they are. Rose practically sobs his name when he touches her, her hips bucking forward.

“Doctor, please,” she begs, tugging on his hair again. He groans and presses harder against her folds, dragging his fingers along the fabric of her knickers. She swears loudly. Her nails scratch along his scalp and his cock throbs. He’s painfully hard by now, his length strains against the zip of his trousers. If they don’t get back to the TARDIS soon, he’s going to go off in his pants, he knows it. 

He slides his hand up a bit and teases the edge of her knickers, dipping his fingertips just below the band. Rose cries out his name again, begging him to touch her where she needs him. He’s just about to comply when the car jolts to a stop. 

The chauffeur lowers the dividing glass and tells them that they’ve arrived. They gasp out words of thanks and scramble out the back of the car, rushing to the door of the TARDIS. Rose fishes her key out from between her breasts and, before the Doctor can get lost in his fantasies, she has the door flung wide open. The Doctor slams the door behind himself and in a flash Rose has him pressed up against it. She pulls him down by his tie and their lips meet in a messy kiss. Their mouths open, teeth clacking as their lips glide against each other. She tugs him forwards and they both stumble a bit. She pushes him down against the jumpseat and wastes no time straddling his hips. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on the grating at their feet. He’d opted for just the jacket and an oxford today, so he can feel the heat of her skin radiating to his chest almost too easily now.

“Oh god,” the Doctor groans, arching his hips up. Rose seals her lips over his once more, grinding down against him with single-minded purpose. 

His cock aches in his pants, still straining to be released. Instead of trying to move Rose and get his trousers undone, however, he grabs her hips and pulls her tighter against him. They’ll have time for getting their clothes off later, he knows. The effects of this root are long-lasting. They’ve got all night to burn it off.

The Doctor deepens their kiss. If he were any less aroused, he might be a bit embarrassed at the lack of finesse he’s showing. With the way Rose is twisting her hips each time she grinds down against him, though, he doesn’t think she minds. She pulls back with a wet sound, gasping for breath. Her breasts drag against his chest as she heaves in air, the delicious friction sending a hot feather of desire down the Doctor’s spine. He can’t wait to get her back to their bedroom and get rid of all these bloody _clothes_. 

He can feel her wetness spreading over his trousers, and it makes his cock twitch. He desperately hopes that she can get off like this, and soon, because he isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to last on this first round. 

He slides his hands beneath her dress, up her stomach so that he can feel more of her skin against his. His palms tingle and he feels rushes of Rose’s arousal thundering through him. It’s ricocheting off of his own, sending them both into a frantic tizzy that he doesn’t know his hearts can handle. But what a way to go.

“Fuck, Doctor, harder,” Rose moans, thrusting against him even more wildly. 

His hard length drags against her center through their clothes. The added friction of his pants against his heated flesh is strange, but not unwelcome by any stretch. He doesn’t remember the last time he went off with his trousers on like a teenage boy, and he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by it right now either. 

“What are you thinking, Rose? Show me what you’re thinking,” he begs. He raises one hand to her temple, asking for permission to open their connection properly. She nods, her nails biting his shoulders through his thin oxford. His fingers connect with her temple, and Rose lifts one hand to do the same to him. The moment her fingertips press against his skin, the fantasy Rose is having washes over him.

It’s of him, of course. Going down on her. He can feel every little sensation that she imagines. The way his tongue dances over her clit, the way his hair feels between her fingers. He can feel the pressure building up within her. All of the air is knocked out of his lungs as he indulges in her pleasure. He can’t believe how _vivid_ this fantasy is. Rose has an excellent imagination, but he doesn’t think he’s ever felt one quite this real. When her breath hitches and she cries out his name, it suddenly clicks for him why it’s so strong. It isn’t a fantasy, it’s a memory. Her memory of the first time he used his mouth on her. Oh, what an excellent night that had been. He pulls up the memory himself and starts sending his side of things over to Rose. How she tasted, how ecstatic he was to finally get to do this for her. The way he felt like he could stay between her thighs forever. The feeling of her clenching around his fingers. Everything.

“Fuck,” Rose gasps They’re both dangerously close, he knows. When they’re together this way, he never has to wonder if Rose is going to get off or not. He feels everything she does. Their pleasure bounces off of each other, building higher with every pass. He secretly prides himself on the fact that Rose has never once gotten close to faking it with him. 

When the Doctor shifts his hips just a tiny bit, he feels Rose’s swollen clit slide perfectly along the hard ridge of his cock. They both gasp, repeating the action again and again. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rose chants. The Doctor feels the familiar rush burning through his veins. When Rose cries his name, he breaks, his orgasm floods his whole nervous system. Rose shatters along with him. He feels her muscles clench hard as he comes into his pants. They cling to each other, grinding together to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. When they’re both completely spent, the Doctor sags back against the jumpseat. Rose falls against him and they both pant for air. The Doctor gently severs the telepathic connection and moves his hand to the back of her head. He strokes her hair and holds her against him as they slowly come down.

“Wow,” Rose breathes. The Doctor mutters in agreement. “That’s some strong stuff they’ve got. We just finished but I’m already starting to want you again.”

“Mmm,” the Doctor says, kissing the crown of her head. He can already feel the stirrings of arousal again too, but the rapidly cooling wet patch in his trousers reminds him that they should get up. “I think we have just enough time to run a bath… If you’re interested in sharing one with me?”

Rose giggles, nodding against his chest. “That sounds lovely.”

She begins trailing little kisses down his neck, and it takes all of his willpower to pull away from her. “If you do that, we won’t be moving for a while… And I’d very much like to get out of these clothes.”

Rose laughs again and stands up. He takes the hand she offers, standing up and sending the TARDIS a quick request to move their bedroom to the closest corridor. He feels the equivalent of a fond eye roll from her, but she does it for them. 

The Doctor scoops Rose up, and she squeaks, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She immediately sets to work nibbling at her favorite spot just beneath his jaw and undoes his tie. When she feels his cock hardening for her once again, she sucks hard on his throat and wraps her legs tighter around him.

“We’ve gotta go back there soon,” she says.

“Right you are, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor says. He rushes faster towards the bathroom, using every ounce of patience he’s gained over 900 years to keep from getting distracted from his mission.

“Maybe we should let people pay us for our work more often.”


End file.
